


"Come Darcy, I must have you dance"

by elizabeth_darcy



Series: Pride and Prejudice [6]
Category: Pride and Prejudice & Related Fandoms, Pride and Prejudice (2005), Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dancing, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 11:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7890466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabeth_darcy/pseuds/elizabeth_darcy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gigi is having a sweet sixteen party.<br/>Darcy still doesn't know how to dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Come Darcy, I must have you dance"

 

"We need to go shopping and find you a new dress," Gigi said, taking the last bite of one of the sample cupcakes the bakery had sent over. Gigi had chosen the cake that was chocolate on chocolate, and-  _honestly_ \- they didn't need to taste test to know that's what she would pick.

"A new dress?" Lizzy asked, "Why? I showed you the one I brought-"

"Yeah, but it doesn't match the theme. I want white and black clothes only."

Lizzy laughed, "But it's gray."

Gigi shook her head, "Nope. No grays."

Lizzy gave an incredulous look to Darcy, to which he shrugged.

Lizzy turned back to Gigi and shook her head, "Sorry, but I don't have the money to buy a new dress."

"That's okay, I'll buy it."

"I'm not going to let you buy me a dress; you're already letting me stay with you guys for the week! I'm inconveniencing you two enough..."

"Nope! I'm buying you a dress, and that's that."

Darcy shook his head, chuckling, "Give it up, Liz, you know she won't let you win this."

"Says the one who's still refusing to dance with her," Lizzy shot back, smiling.

Darcy narrowed his eyes, "I can't dance. Didn't we go through this before? Like a year ago?"

Lizzy rolled her eyes, "Oh, really?" She pushed herself away from the table and stood up, holding her hand out to him.

Darcy's eyebrows furrowed with suspicious bewilderment, "What are you doing?"

"Teaching you how to dance."

Lizzy grabbed his hand before he could disagree and led him to the more open portion of the kitchen.

"What kind of dance do you want to do with him, Gigi?"

Gigi grinned at Lizzy's determination, "Waltz, if he can pull it off."

"He can." She took one of his hands and put it on the small of her back, "This goes here." She took the other one in her own and held it up, "And this goes here."

Darcy gave her an uneasy look.

"Don't worry so much. All you have to do is mirror my steps."

Darcy swallowed, "Mirror?"

"It means when I step back, you step forward."

He nodded, gravely, and Lizzy smiled to herself as she began the first steps.

"We're just making a box, see? Forward, side, side, back, side, side."

His footing stumbled a few times but Lizzy nodded anyway, "You're doing great."

It took a little bit, but finally he was understanding.

"Perfect. Okay, next step," she continued, stopping their movement, "Let's try a twirl."

Darcy cringed, "Let's not."

"Come on, it's not that hard. Okay so it always happens on your step forward. You'll let go of me with your right hand, and if everything goes correctly, I'll spin and join back up with you as you take your next step back."

"And that's possible?"

Lizzy let out a laugh and nodded. She went through the motions with him slowly, re-explaining each step.

After doing that a few times, Darcy nodded, and they were able to do it smoothly.

"Great! Now, another thing, you have to look at my eyes, not at your feet."

Darcy shook his head, "I can assure you that the second I'm not looking at my feet, I will completely ruin this."

Lizzy took her hand off of his shoulder and lifted his chin, "No, you won't."

Darcy's expression hardened with panic and concentration. He focused on a part of the wall behind Lizzy and she could almost see each step being carefully thought out as he imagined his feet in his head.

Lizzy bit her lip to hide her disappointment that he couldn't look her in the eyes. She reminded herself that it was only because he was focusing so hard, but she wanted nothing more than for those intelligent, blue eyes to focus on _her_. She'd always hated it when he stared at her months ago, but now he never did. He never paid her more than a flicker of a glance. He mostly ignored her. And it bugged her more than she would admit.

She chuckled and snapped herself out of it, "Lighten up, Darcy. It's okay if you mess up steps. Dancing isn't just memorized routines; you have to flow with the music."

"We don't have any music," he pointed out, bitterly.

"You know what I mean. Just let the dance guide you, don't guide the dance."

"Well, don't tell him that," Gigi stepped in, "He might not lead if you say that and I loathe when _I_ have to lead."

Lizzy snorted.

"I mean, honestly," Gig continued, "You'd be surprised about the amount of lesbians who can't lead."

"I wouldn't actually. I've danced with my fair share of 'em..."

"How exactly do I lead?" Darcy squeaked, looking slightly ill.

Lizzy smiled and returned her attention to him, "Just take charge. _You_ have to be the one initiating the steps."

Darcy managed a slight nod, but she could tell he was nervous about the idea of leading.

"You'll get the hang of it. You already are. You're doing great."

He smiled softly at her and they continued going through the steps over and over until he had them down well enough.

"Okay," Lizzy said, stepping back and crossing her arms, "I'd say you can dance."

"I can't believe you got him to waltz. Jeez louise, Liz, you are a miracle worker. I'm buying you a dress whether you wear it to my party or not."

When Lizzy turned back to Darcy, she saw him blushing. She'd _never_ seen Darcy blush before. She liked it. It was kind of... endearing. Cute, even.

She cleared her throat, "Fine, Gigi. We can go shopping."

"Yes!" Gigi bounced and grabbed Lizzy's arm, "Can I drive?"

Lizzy gave a questioning look to Darcy, unsure if she was a good driver or not.

Darcy just grinned. She wasn't sure if that was a "Yeah, she's amazing" grin or a "Good freaking luck" grin, but she agreed anyway.

"Practice your steps!" she ordered Darcy, before allowing Gigi to drag her out the door, "You'll be a pro in no time!"

**Author's Note:**

> This fic gets cuter if you imagine that perhaps Darcy was only pretending he didn't know how to dance so that Lizzy could teach him.  
> Idk what I like more: Darcy genuinely not knowing anything about dancing and having two left feet, or Darcy who is literally the smoothest and most graceful dancer EVER who can twirl and dip a girl like magic.
> 
> Hope you liked it!
> 
> Leave a comment/kudos if you did or drop by my tumblr: were-what-killed-the-dinosaurs.tumblr.com
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
